


i'm not a person that would need someone

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: "Why do you insist on doing this to me?” He placed the book down on the coffee table, standing to face his partner properly. “The compliments, the affection, the- the ‘I love you’s’- Do you ever mean the things you say?” Edward opened his mouth to answer, but Jon cut him off. “No, you don’t. I know you don’t, Edward. I don’t want or need your pity, I don’t want or need your charity, I don’t want or need you lying to me, and I most certainly do not appreciate being mocked in this way. If you were anyone else you would die screaming for such an insult, but you know full well I can’t hurt you. You know, and you take full advantage of it. Well no more. This stops now.”





	i'm not a person that would need someone

It was a known fact that Edward Nygma never shut up. He always had something to say, some input to give. If someone stopped his speaking, he’d use sign language. If they tied his hands he’d tap something in Morse code. He even spoke in his sleep. If someone wanted him to be quiet they’d have to literally kill him, and oh boy have people tried.

Honestly, Jon didn’t mind much. The constant chatter was like a white noise machine. He didn’t mind the talking. He absolutely minded the lying. Hardly a word that escaped Edward’s lips in their time together was true and it was infuriating.

“You have gorgeous eyes, you know that?” No, he didn’t know that, because it wasn’t true.

“God, I love your hands.” No he didn’t, because how could he?

“Your cheekbones are magnificent.” They were hideous.

“I love you.” That one was the worst of all. “I love you,” he’d say, as if he were completely convinced of his own fiction. “I love you,” as if that could ever be true, as if anyone could ever love him. “I love you,” as if someone like Edward wasn’t wildly out of Jonathan’s league. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

It made Jonathan want to scream. Why did he have to do this? Why was he mocking him this way? Why did he have to dangle something he could never have right in front of him so cruelly?

“I think I might try to sleep.” Edward stretched luxuriously where he was lying on the couch, arms over his head and legs dangling over the edge.

“Suit yourself.” Jon didn’t even look up, turning another page.

“Will you be joining me at all tonight?” It wasn’t a loaded question. Edward wouldn’t harass him about sleep until he’d gone at least 48 hours without.

“Dunno yet.” He mumbled distractedly, still not paying much mind as Edward stood from the couch. The book was interesting. It’d take a lot to pull him away from it.

Ed stooped down to kiss his cheek as he passed Jon’s chair.

“Goodnight then. I love you.” He said easily, casually, simply. Jonathan snapped the book shut, causing Edward to jerk away as the taller man whipped around to face him with fire in his eyes.

“Why do you do that?”

Edward just stared, taken completely off guard.

“I don’t... Do what?”

“Say things like that. Why do you insist on doing this to me?” He placed the book down on the coffee table, standing to face his partner properly. “The compliments, the affection, the- the ‘I love you’s’- Do you ever mean the things you say?” Edward opened his mouth to answer, but Jon cut him off. “No, you don’t. I know you don’t, Edward. I don’t want or need your pity, I don’t want or need your charity, I don’t want or need you lying to me, and I most certainly do not appreciate being mocked in this way. If you were anyone else you would die screaming for such an insult, but you know full well I can’t hurt you. You know, and you take full advantage of it. Well no more. This stops now.”

There was a long, quiet moment as Edward processed Jon’s words, shaking his head slowly.

“What are you talking about?” He asked softly, expression hardening when Jon scoffed. “No, stop that. Stop it! Explain to me what the hell that was!”

“That was me calling you out and telling you to cut the crap, Ed.”

“You think I’m mocking you?” Edward certainly was a good actor, Jon would give him that. He seemed genuinely lost and upset. “You- you think I’m lying? That I... what, that I compliment you just to hold it over your head? That I tell you I love you as some sort of sick joke? Jonathan, I say these things because they’re true!”

“I know they’re not, Edward! This isn’t a debate! This isn’t a matter of opinion, it is a matter of fact, and the fact is that no one could ever love a thing like me!” He hadn’t wanted to get emotional over this. He hadn’t wanted to yell. He took a breath, grit his teeth and lowered his voice. “Especially not someone like you. And I don’t care, Edward. I don’t care. I made my peace with this long ago. But I will not be lied to like this.”

“Well then,” Edward started, a cold defiance in his eyes. “Guess it’s a good thing I’m not lying.” Jon had no words as the other man practically stormed off to their bedroom. God, why did he have to be so stubborn? Would it kill him to just drop it?

Jon sat back down slowly, running a hand back through his hair.

Goddammit.


End file.
